Ice age love challenge
by moviefanatic101
Summary: when Diego finds his best childhood friend from long ago, will he have a chance to win her heart?
1. i found you!

_Ice Age_

_by Diana T Rosales_

_In the past.._

_There once was a baby girl, born to be a princess and heir of the tribe's leader. She was destine to be the new leader, until her father sent warriors to kill any newborn baby. He didn't care if it was his own daughter, there-fore, her mother ran with the baby and with her children. She asked her other daughter, Lorena, for the basket. Her mother placed the baby in the basket, she closes the basket and pushes the baby in the river. A saber, Rebecca was with her son, Max. Rebecca sees the basket. She walks towards it with Max. the young cub looks at his mother curiously. Rebecca opened the basket to see the baby, she smiles. The baby starts to giggle. Rebecca stays with her son and the baby, until Diego comes along. _

"_what's with the baby?" Diego asks (he's a teen in this part, so is Rebecca*_

"_I found her in the basket down on the river" Rebecca replied. _

" _what are you going to do with it?"_

"_I don't know.."_

"_you know, if Soto finds out about this baby, he'll try to kill it."_

"_lets try to convince him that we can use the baby against the humans"_

" _we tried to convince Soto that Max was his son"_

"_it work, didn't it?"_

"_yeah.. I guess, but that's not the point, Rebecca, how are we going to convince Soto?"_

"_just try, maybe he'll believe us."_

_So, they explained to Soto that they can use the baby against the humans._

_Later that day…_

"_so, Rebecca, what did you decide to name her?" asked Soto._

"_maybe Diana would be best.." Rebecca said softly._

"_Diana…" Soto said, pleased._

_The present time…_

"_Diego! Diego! DIEGO!" Sid yelled_

"_what is it, Sid?" Diego yelled back._

"_this is really important! Hi.."_

"_you woke me up… FOR THIS?"_

"_no wait! Also this… I saw a female saber!"_

"_your kidding, right?" _

"_no, Diego, I'm afraid Sid's not kidding." Manny said_

"_do you really have to butt in on every conversation whenever I'm talking to someone?"_

"_no, just saying, I saw that female too"_

"_come on, he got you into this?"_

"_I saw her too" Crash came along._

"_me too" Eddie spoke while walking with Crash._

"_I saw her walking by the river, if your interested" Ellie insisted_

"_even Peaches saw her"_

"_well, Manny, mostly everyone saw her" Buck said._

"_Buck! Your back!"_

"_alright! what's going on? Who is this female?"_

"_aha! So you are interested!"_

"_what? No I'm not!"_

"_yeah, like I believe you!"_

"_Sid! Shut up!" _

_Suddenly, Diego's eye catches Rebecca._

_Diego got distracted when he was staring at Rebecca._

_"is that... Rebecca?" he thought._

_"Diego? Diego? Diego? DIEGO!" Sid yelled._

_"What do you want Sid?"_

_"he got totally distracted! by a girl!" Crash laugh_

_"she's not my type anyways."_

_"noone's your type!" Eddie laughed_

_"so what?"_

_"Diego, you need to find someone fast, it's mating season"_

_"so what, Sid?"_

_"so, if you don't find anyone sooner, you'll be extinct._

_"Sid! enough with this extinct stuff!"_

_"Sid's got a point, Diego, you can't stay single forever." Manny said._

_"Since when do you guys worry about my love life?"_

_"Since your about to go extinct"_

_"ENOUGH WITH THE EXTINCT STUFF!"_

_"Alright! Alright! leave Diego alone, if he doesn't want anything to do with her then ok!" Ellie spoke suddenly_

_"It's ok Ellie, i'll go meet this female to please these guys"_

_Diego left, to go see if it was Rebecca_

_"ok... here goes nothing..." Diego said. _

_Diego started to listen to a conversation_

_"No, Diana, i won't!" Rebecca spoke_

_"Come on, Rebecca, you've got to talk to that male!" Diana said_

_"Since when do you care about my love life?"_

_"Since mating season started! you better look for someone"_

_"Or you'll go extinct" Oliver teased_

_"Oliver, stop mentioning that.."_

_"Oliver, quit it, you'll pressure Rebecca"_

_"You guys, enough is enough, ok?"_

_"Yeah, if she doesn't want anybody, then let her be" Belle said._

_"well, we're sorry."_

_"we just wanted you to be happy."_

_"whoa, not how I thought it would end, is that really Rebecca?" Diego thought_

_Diego heard Rebecca coming his way, he tried to go run but.._

_"Sid! get out of the way!" Diego yelled_

_"No! you've got to meet this female!" Sid yelled back_

_"what female?" asked Rebecca_

_"uh... hi?"_

_"I'll just leave you two alone" _

_Sid ran for cover._

_"I'm so sorry about that.." Diego said suddenly_

_"Diego?" Rebecca asked._

_Diego looked at her _

_"You remembered?" Diego asked_

_"yes... i do." Rebecca answered_

_"where have you been all this time?" _

_"since Soto died, Oscar became the new leader. he was more abusive to me than Soto, but I was forced to be mates _

_with him, i refused, then later that day i disappeared." _

_"wait... let me get this straight, you were forced to be with Oscar just like how Soto forced you to be with him?"_

_"yes. i didn't want to, so i ran away. I bet they found some other female for Oscar"_

_something was watching them, Diego saw a shadow that didn't belong to his or Rebecca's, when he looked , he saw _

_Oscar" _

_"what are you doing here with Diego?" growled Oscar._

_"Oscar? what are you doing here, Oscar?" Rebecca said, shocked._

_"looking for you!" _

_"aren't there any other females you can abuse?"_

_"what are you talking about?"_

_"well, figure out yourself." _

_Rebecca walked away before Oscar can catch up to her. Diego blocked Oscar._

_"what are you doing here, Oscar?" Diego asked._

_"I'm here to claim my prize." Oscar replied._

_"She's no prize, Oscar."_

_"what are you talking about?"_

_"Rebecca isn't a prize for any male to get."_

_"well i earned her, no matter what anyone says, she's mine."_

_"treat her your way then she isn't."_

_"you better back off, Diego. she's mine and you know it."_

_Oscar followed Rebecca._

_"stop following me you sick..." Rebecca was off by Oscar_

_"not another word. your coming with me." Oscar said softly._

_"why won't you just find some other female."_

_"because you are pretty."_

_"you say that a lot."_

_"that's because you are. i'll do anything for you. i'll give you anything you want, just choose me."_

_Oscar walks away. Diego comes along._

_"hey, um... Rebecca... was he bothering you?" Diego asks._

_"well, yes. he always says i'm pretty, he'll do anything for me.. blah blah blah."_

_"if i were him i wouldn't say that your pretty, i would say that your beautiful. i wouldn't do anything for you, i _

_would sacrifice for you, and i can't give anything you wanted, i would give you what you need. and i don't love you _

_because your beautiful, it would be because of you." _

_Diego thought about what he said_

_"but only if i were Oscar!" Diego said nervously._

_"That made me feel better.. thanks.." Rebecca said, kinda shocked._

_"**sniff sniff**, that was... beautiful!" Sid said._

_"Sid!"_

_"that was romantic, Diego!"_

_"shut up Sid!"_

_"he's got a point, Diego"_

_"huh?" _

_"I never heard anyone say that to me.."_

_"wait a go, Diego!" _

_"Sid!"_

_"wait until Manny hears this!" _

_"SID!" _

_later that day..._

_"Diego, you are quite the charmer" Manny teased._

_"ah, shut up." Diego growled._

_"never expected you to say that!" _

_"yup, now you'll never be extinct" Sid squeeled._

_"that would make me happy, happy, happy!" _

_meanwhile..._

_"he said what now?" Diana squeeled._

_"i'm not kidding, he said that" Rebecca spoke._

_"oh my gosh! **squeels** he's totally into you!"_

_"yeah but he said if he was Oscar... he might just like me as a friend.."_

_anyways.._

_"i don't know.. it might be true..." Diego said._

_"don't deny it Diego! your in love!" Sid squeeled._

_"Sid, i'm not a type of saber that would fall in love and say those things"_

_"Well, i thought i wasn't the type of mammoth that wouldn't fall in love but look at me now"said proudly,__Manny. "_

_ " not my fault."_

_"well, Diego, you are going to admit it one day.."_

_"ADMIT IT NOW!"_

_"no Sid!"_

_Sid started shaking Diego._

_"ADMIT IT!"_

_"NOOOOOO!"_

_"ADMIT IT!"_

_"FINE! I LOVE REBECCA WITH ALL MY HEART"_

_Diego didn't notice, Rebecca was behind him._

_"what?" Rebecca said._

_"huh? w-what?" Diego said, then saw Rebecca._

_"oh, um... hi.. R-Rebecca... didn't know you were here.."_

_"she heard him.." Sid whispered._

_"we're dead.." Manny whispered back._

_"oh, look at the time! i gotta..uh... polish the tree!" _

_Diego ran while he left Manny and Sid laughing so hard._

_"WHAT A CHARMER!" Manny yelled, laughing._

_"what a go, Diego! nice move!" Sid fell, laughing._

_"you guys, knock it off, give Diego a break. you guys tricked him into saying that, didn't you?" Rebecca asked._

_"no, we was telling the truth" Sid lied._

_"Sid!" Manny yelled._

_"what? she's not going to care. not even if she.." _

_when they looked around, Rebecca was gone, loking for Diego._

_"...tried.." Sid said._

_"now look at what you've done!" Manny yelled._

_"oh no! Diego is going to break her heart!"_

_Sid ran around in circles._

_later.._

_"how did it go?" Sid asked_

_"was she crying, weeping, sobbing?" Manny asked._

_"did she break your leg?" Eddie asked._

_"did she kill you?" Crash asked._

_"did she put you in Rudy's mouth, made him throw up, ate you, then threw up then turned you into a carnivore?" Buck _

_asked._

_"no! none of that!" Diego yelled._

_"then what?"_

_"she kind of... you know.."_

_"what? what is it?"_

_"kissed?"_

_"right after you told her you didn't love her!"_

_"no!"_

_"what did you say?"_

_"that it was true! i did love her!"_

_they all gasped, including Peaches._

_"you told her what?" Ellie asked._

_"that i loved her."_

_"did she slap you?"_

_"no Sid, she kissed me."_

_"did you force her?"_

_"no!"_

_"you guys, stop, we need to sleep now, Peaches needs her good night sleep, so lets sleep!" Manny scolded._

_"ok, good night Manny! good night Ellie! good night Peaches! good night Crash! good night Buck! good night Eddie!"_

_when Sid looked at Diego, he laughed._

_"good night, prince charming!"_

_"ah, shut up." Diego groaned._


	2. meeting Diana

Morning…

"good morning, prince charming!" yelled Sid

"Sid, stop." Diego growled.

"come on, Diego, you can't hide the secret."

"what secret?"

"that you're in love!" Crash yelled out.

"what is it going to take for you guys to shut up?"

"if.. I don't really know.."

"me neither.."

"you don't know anything, Sid."

"at least I never deny love!"

"you better take that back!"

"never!" Sid ran and bumped into Diana.

Diana screamed while Sid screamed.

"MANNY! MANNY! A HUMAN! HUMMMMMMAAAAAAAAANNNNNN! MAAAAAAANNNNNNNY!" Sid screamed.

"a what?" Manny asked.

Diana continue screaming, she was backing away from Sid and Manny.

"what did Sid do this time?" Diego asked.

Diana screams as soon as she saw Diego, and fell down.

"whoa.. Sid, who's that?"

"Sid! You frightened her!"

"no, she frightened me!"

Diana started speaking an Indian language that they couldn't understand, she was saying

"what are you guys doing?"

"what did she say?" asked Sid.

"what am I to you, a human translator?" Manny replied.

"I know what she's saying, I've been with humans too long, when my pack kills them and what not." said Diego.

"then what did she say?"

"hold on, I'm going to ask her to tell us her name."

Diego said in a language that Diana understands and sounds like Spanish, he said

"can you tell us your name?"

"why should I?" Diana said in her language.

"well, we want to know if you know English"

"I do! Yes!"

When Diana said that, she said,

"Si!"

"hey! I know this!" Sid said suddenly."do you mind if I tell her something?"

"ok, Sid, go ahead."Sid whispered in Diana's ear, something that made her slap him.

"hey, now, she's my friend!" Manny said, joking.

"ha ha, ha ha ha ha. Very funny." Sid said.

"anyways, tell us your name."

"my name's Diana."

Diego thought to himself, "haven't I heard this name before?"

"so, Diana, do you have any village that you go to?"

" no. I wouldn't want to go to any village with rotten murderers."

"did you just call the humans 'rotten murderers'?"

"well, they kill, don't they?"

"yeah.. I guess… why don't you tell us about yourself?"


	3. Saving Diego

Later on, at the river…

Diana looks down on the water, she seems that she remembers something.

"sometimes, when I come here, I think of something…" Diana says suddenly.

"like what?" Diego asks.

"like… I keep seeing something.. And after I leave the river, at night, I get these strange dreams…"

"what kind of dreams?"

"well, I kept seeing a woman with this baby. She was running, towards the same river right her. She placed the baby in the basket and she pushed the basket into the river. I just don't get it."

"maybe it means something…"

"what do you mean?"

"since you dreamt it every time, maybe it means that you were the baby and your mother placed you in the basket."

"that's silly. My mother died."

"after she saved you.""saved me? From what?"

"I don't know, but whatever it was that she saved you from, it might be dangerous."

Diego soon walks away. Diana stays there alone, until a man came along. He looked at Diana, grabbed her arm.

"hey! What's the big idea? Let me go!" Diana shouted.

As soon as the man saw Diego, he grabbed his spear and ran towards him.

"don't! no!" Diana pinned the man down.

"what do you think your doing?" Diana shrieked.

The man had no clue what she was saying, he pushed her off and ran for Diego.

"DIEGO!" Diana yelled as she blocked the man. "warn the others!"

Diego heard Diana, he was going to help her get the human

"Diego go!"

"but.." Diego said until he was cut off

"just go!

Diego ran towards a mountain, climbing ontop of it until he sees the view of his friends.

"Manny! Sid! Ellie! Crash! Eddie! Buck!" Diego yelled.

"Diego! What are you doing way up there?" Sid yelled back.

"you've got to take Peaches away from here! There is a man, he has weapons! He's dangerous!"

The man was behind Diego, he tried striking at Diego.

"DIEGO!" Ellie yelled.

Diego looked behind himself and there was the human. The man almost killed him until Diana ran there and pushed the man. The man fell, and when lands on the ground, the man was dead.

"did you see that?" Crash said.

"did…did she just saved Diego's life?" Eddie asked, shocked.

"what's she doing up there?" Sid asks.

Diana looks down on the dead man, then looks at Diego.

"you didn't have to do that." Diego said.

"I did… no one deserves to die like that… you didn't deserve to be killed.. I've never done anything like that…" Diana kept staring at the dead man.


	4. the dream

Night…

"Diana, where were you?" Rebecca asks

"I was hanging out with my new friend, Diego."

"Diego?"

"yeah."

"that's cool that you both got along."

"she saved his life" Oliver blurted.

"Oliver!"

"sorry!"

"you saved his life?"

"yeah. I did."

"she pushed a man off a cliff!"

"you pushed a man?"

"he was about to kill him"

"I never thought you would..""I know, me neither."

"well, now we better get to sleep, we'll talk tomorrow."

"ok, good night."

While Diana was sleeping, she had the same dream. She saw the same village, . A woman was giving birth.

"argh!" the woman yelled.

"mother!" a girl yelled.

"it's ok, Lorena!" a teen boy holds his little sister.

"what's happening to mother?" a little girl asks

"it's ok, Camille, it's ok."

"it's a girl!" an elder yelled

The chief ran inside the room and sees his newborn daughter.

"she's beautiful, Miakoda," said the leader of the village.

"what will you name her?" asked a woman, the god mother of her.

"I think I will name her.." just before she thinks of a name, the chief saw a birthmark on the baby.

"the signs of a demon! She will help these animals free! Magena, look!"

"Qoylurani, this means nothing. She's just a.."

"a demon! We must kill all babies with this mark!"

"Qoylurani! No!"

"you can't be serious!"

"I am serious. No one is to have this mark! Our daughter is dangerous! She can kill a human in the future!"

"Qoylurani, listen to what your saying! She is our daughter, you have no shame of killing your own child?"

"she is not my daughter! She's a demon! Have her killed! Tonight!"

When the chief left, the woman ran with her best friend, her children, and ran down the river.

"Intina (that's Lorena) get me the basket." said Miakoda.

"yes, mother."

Lorena quickly got a basket and gave it to her mother. Her mother placed the baby inside the basket.

"what will her name be, mother?" asked Charska (Camille)

"I don't know, but whoever has her will name her. For now, if you meet her, she will be named, Ayiana."

Miakoda pushed the basket into the river, the dream still continues, Diana runs to see who was there, she sees Rebecca

"Rebecca?" Diana thought. Her dream starts to fade, then she wakes up.


	5. Amber

Morning…

"Hey, Rebecca" Diego called.

"huh?" Rebecca answered.

"I've been thinking.. About what I said.."

"what do you mean by that?"

"I was wondering what you were thinking?"

"well…"

Before Rebecca was going to answer, her worst enemy came along. It was Amber. Amber is a saber, Rebecca's sister, she would usually steal any female's mate. Amber has a deep crush on Diego, so she would try to steal Diego from anyone that's his mate.

"hi Rebecca" Amber said.

"hi… Amber.." Rebecca said, growling.

"and hello handsome" Amber said that in a flirty way.

"um… who's she?" Diego asks

"don't you remember my sister… Amber?"

"oh yeah… the male-stealer.."

"what's his name? he seems cute.."

"does he know you, Amber? I hope not."

"come on, tell me his name."

"um… my name is… Ripplestort!"

"Ripplestort? I'm sure it's.. Diego!"

"uh… long time… no bark… or catfights… hey did you know I have a really hot brother?"

"yeah, but I'm interested in you…"

Max (still young and cute) comes along, sees Amber

"this can't be good.." Max thought.

Belle and Oliver looked at each other when they saw Amber

"this isn't going to be good.." Oliver whispered.

"looks like another catfight is coming up.." Belle whispered back.

Meanwhile…

"I would like you to meet, Buck, Crash, Eddie, Peaches, and Ellie" Sid told Diana

"aww, Peaches is adorable!" Diana said.

"isn't she cute?"

"hello." Ellie spoke.

"Hi, you are Ellie, right?"

"yes. Aren't you the one who saved Diego?"

"yeah."

"what's your name?" Eddie asked.

"I'm Diana."

"it's kind of strange for a human to be named that. what kind of village do you live in?" Crash asked

"I don't live in any tribe or village."

"then…"

"I was raised by a saber. Her name is Rebecca."

"really? Cool."

"hey, isn't the saber was the female we saw that Diego kept on talking about, and saying how hot she was?"

"yeah.. If I knew if that's the Rebecca you're talking about.."

"she usually hangs out with Diego now."

"oh, that's Rebecca."

"cool."

Oliver came over with Belle and Max.

"there's going to be a catfight.." Max groaned.

"Amber, that male-stealer!"

"who's that?"

"she's some saber who seems to be interested in males that are already taken"

"Diego isn't taken, but somehow she's interested in him.."

"don't be silly! She isn't!"

"Belle, she called him hot hot hottie."

"she's interested in him…"

"let's hope that Amber doesn't try anything."

"there is a saying that she had 32 males for mates and they all had mates until she stole them."

"this can't be good.."

"no, let's hope she'll back off."

Voting time, who do you think will win Diego? Rebecca or Amber?


	6. tragic and framed

While hunting….

Rebecca was hunting deer, but then it ran away, Amber was chasing it. Rebecca growls.

"oh, hi Rebecca, good to see my sister." Amber spoke when she sees Rebecca.

"ok, enough with this stealing idea. Stop stealing males from other females."

"it's not stealing, FYI, it's called 'borrowing. After I'm done, they can have them back."

"you never give them back!"

"that's why it's called earning. You see, it's a saying, 'finders, keepers, losers weepers' that's what mother always say."

"well, they all met their mates first right before you came along."

"Diego's single… hmm… I wonder.."

"stay away from him!"

"why? Jealous?"

"er… no.. just… you never know, he might be taken…"

"that just makes it more interesting.. He's mine…"

"NO! I met him first right before you! You have no chance!"

"what's that? You're jealous, he thinks I'm more attractive."

"that's not true!"

"poor little Rebecca, this reminds me how mother and father likes me better than you."

Rebecca growls, she was about to strike until Diana came along and grabbed her.

"Rebecca no! this isn't a way to handle this!" Diana screamed.

"She's going to…" Rebecca paused.

"what? What is she going to do?"

"get Diego, that's what!" Amber snickered.

"I heard Diego plays hard."

"is that so, human?"

"you don't know him as much as Rebecca does."

"not until Diego becomes mine.."

Rebecca suddenly pounced on Amber

"you better not!" Rebecca roared.

"well, I stole Soto from you, I could steal Diego…"

"TAKE THAT BACK!"

"no, I don't want to, I'm going to speak to him.."

"he's not interested, Amber." Diana spoke up.

"oh, what do you know? He's just a friend of yours."

"well, he's just an stranger to you, you guys barley spoke to each other"

"not until now!"

Amber ran to look for Diego.

"quick, go look for him before she does!" Diana yelled,

"what's the point? She's right, she stole Soto, she can do the same right now." Rebecca sighed.

"you can't just give up!"

"it's pointless! She'll do the same! It's like she has this hypnotizing power that controls males to dump their mates for her!"

Rebecca said that, emotionally.

"come one, Rebecca. You can't let her win. She needs to know that she isn't the only hot female. You need to show her it takes more than hotness. Go! Before it's too late!" Diana exclaimed.

Rebecca took a deep breath, she looked at Diana.

"alright, I'll go for it." Rebecca said suddenly.

Rebecca ran to look for Diego, she noticed she was too late, or so it seems… she heard their conversation, she heard flirting, laughing, she looks away, then ran.

"alright Amber, what are you talking about?" Diego asked her.

"well, you seem so.. Attractive" Amber said, flirty.

"yeah, but you don't…"

"what do you mean by that?

" look, I'm sorry. I already is interested in someone"

"who?"

"your sister, Rebecca"

"you can't just…"

"I'm sorry.."

Diego walks away.

"Diego! No one walks away from me! Diego! No one rejects me!" Amber roared.

Later…

"you saw what?" Diana said shocked

"they were… flirting… I heard them… laughing… all of that.. I couldn't take it! I told you, I am no match for her!" Rebecca explained.

"maybe there was a misunderstanding."

"were you there when they were flirting?"

"well, he might come here, looking for you."

Diego comes along.

"speaking of which, there he is."

Rebecca just walked away, Diego was walking to her.

"hey, Rebecca," Diego said.

"hey… Diego…" Rebecca mumbled

"what's wrong? Did I do anything?"

"oh, like you wouldn't know…"

Rebecca walked further. Diego looked at Diana.

"what did I do?" Diego asks.

"well, she was looking for you, she saw you flirting with Amber" Diana spoke silently.

"what? I wasn't flirting! Amber came up to me and harassed me!"

"I knew it! There was a misunderstanding! We've got to tell Rebecca!"

"help me explain to her! She wouldn't believe me, so help me"

Diana and Diego ran to look for Rebecca.

"Sid, have you seen Rebecca?" Diego asks.

"oh, I think she was walking over there… no wait, over there, no.. wait.. Over there! No.. there.. No wait.."

"ah! You're useless!"

Diego ran with Diana looking for Rebecca.

"Oliver, have you seen Rebecca?" Diana asked

"the last time I saw her, I think she was crying, I can't tell." Oliver replied.

"where is she?" Diego asked yelling.

"oh yeah, she was with this male, he said something about letting her choose a mate."

"what? Where did they go?"

"oh… she and that male went there."

Oliver pointed left. Diana and Diego ran left, looking for Rebecca.

"at this rate, we won't find her!" Diego growled.

"don't say that!" Diana yelled.

Meanwhile…

Amber walked angrily towards Oscar

"I've never been so heart breaking rejected!" Amber yelled

"Amber please, it's not that bad." Oscar calmly said.

"I'll be the laughing stock of the males!"

"honey, please, it's not so bad."

"this is your fault! I asked you to help me!"

"now Amber please! I warned you about this, happiness, is not part of stealing"

"I DON'T CARE! IT'S NOT FAIR!"

Amber fell on the floor, sobbing.

"baby, baby ,baby don't do this.." Oscar comforted her

"I don't want to see him again!" Amber yelled.

"I gave you the life I wished I had."

"I look like a crime scene, Oscar.."

"all you ever do is take, take ,take, all I ever do is give. I said nothing when you came to me, asking, 'can I eat veggies to be more attractive?"

"does veggies was only 90 grand!"

"I did not complain, when you changed your name, from Rosalinda to Amber"

"I need a attractive name!"

"you are a disgrace! You're genes are not worthy of mine!"

Oscar looked at Amber, there was a scar that made Amber unattractive. The scar was made from Diego, when she tried to get him to mate with her. Diego slapped her hard.


	7. Oscar's end

"do you see her?" Diego asks

"I can't see her!" Diana yelled.

"I think I see her"

"that's her!"

"I don't want to be involved with you, Oscar"

"but I'm your only choice, every male failed. Just to remind you, it's mating season, so I was wondering…"

"no! you're crazy! You can't just force me into this!"

"yes I can, you were forced all of these years, you can't choose not to do what I say."

"I can and I will!"

Rebecca slapped him so hard that there was a scar. Oscar growled and was walking slowly towards Rebecca.

"come here you!" Oscar growled.

Diego jumped right in front of Oscar.

"what are you doing, Oscar?" Diego growled.

"about to win my prize" Oscar growled back.

"like I said, she's no prize to be earned."

"what are you going to do about it? I would do anything for her, she's the prettiest female, I will give anything she could ever want. I love her cause she's beautiful. If she leaves me, I would be sad forever. I want to be with her"

"well, I won't do anything for her, I will sacrifice myself for her. She isn't the prettiest female, she more beautiful than any female I met, I won't give her whatever she wants, I would give her whatever she needs. I love her not because she beautiful, because of her. If she leaves me, I would die. I don't want to be with her, I need to."

Rebecca was quite shocked. She stares at Diego.

"only if you were him?" Rebecca asked.

"no, only if I was me." Diego replied.

"whoa, Diego… I never thought you would say that.." Diana said, shocked.

"well, I did."

"you know what? I would kill for her" Oscar said growling.

"I would fight and die for her."

"lets start now!"

Oscar bit Diego, hard and dragged him to the ground and threw him against a tree.

"Diego!" Rebecca yelled.

Diego pounced Oscar, bit him and slashed him, bites him hard on the neck, Diego was injured.

Oscar pushed him away. Diana and Rebecca tried to help Diego.

"why are you doing this, Oscar?" yelled Diana.

Oscar wouldn't answer, grabbed Diana and injured her, threw her against a tree and injured her.

Diana was too weak to get up, Oscar went after her, he was almost close to kill her, Diego pounced Oscar, before letting him up, Diana got up, Oscar pushed Diego off, Diana jumped on Oscar, and pinned him. Realizing that Oscar was the one who killed her mother, that he was the reason for the death of her mother and her real father (not the chief) after seeing images in her mind, she made growling noises.

"Diana, you never growl.." Oscar said, he became weak.

"you were almost killed when I accidentally pushed you off a cliff, you almost died when you were smashed by a tree, you killed my mother.. I know you did… you keep lying to me… Liar! Why won't you die?" Diana hissed. Oscar was close to killing her, he still is strong enough, he pushed her down and was going to kill her with his powerful jaws when Diego pounced Oscar, Oscar again pushed him off and ran after Rebecca, Diego blocked Oscar, then killed him with by biting him hard with his sharp jaws, he backed away. Diana stayed there, lying down on the ground. She looked up at Diego.

"Diego… you didn't have to do that." Diana said weakly.

"I did, you didn't deserve to die like that."

"copy cat." Diana smirked.

"Diana? Are you ok?" Rebecca asked worried.

"yeah, I'll be fine."

Rebecca looked at Diego

"you know, I didn't know that you actually felt like that for me." Rebecca said silently.

"I did." Diego said.

"Diego, explain to her about what really happened."

"ok, Amber harassed me, and she tried to flirt with me, she even tried to mate with me."

Diana smirked, "he slapped her"

"exactly. Anyways, how could I choose her over you?"

Rebecca smiled. "you are nothing like Soto, he chose Amber over me but still was my mate, I tried to break up with him but then he threaten me that I would ruin Max's life."

"Max isn't even his son."

"I know that."

"oh yeah, Max looks like Diego, smiles like Diego, walks like Diego, acts like Diego, and… wait… did you guys…"

They both nod.

"you guys did things and I didn't know!"

"lets go back."

"alright."

"you both agree to everything" Diana scoffed.


	8. why spying is a bad idea

"it's been a long time since they hanged out together." Diana said.

"they might be having too much fun." Sid said.

"Sid, that's wrong."

"to have fun?"

"no, Sid, that they both would be having fun, if you know what I mean." Manny said.

"you guys think wrong, that's what."

"Sid, you started it."

"well, I meant having fun as in, playing a game.."

"what game?"

"um… leapfrog?"

"Sid, you are making me feel sick."

"what's wrong with leapfrog? Oh…"

"please, stop talking… don't speak.."

"well, all I was trying to say was.."

"zip!"

"but.."

"zip!"

"but I was…"

"Zip!"

"let me fin…"

"ZIp!"

"stop tha…"

"! ZIP!"

"but.."

"doctor would like to have some ZIP with his ice cream."

"that's really.."

"when a problem comes along, you might zip it, ZIP IT WOO!"

"hey! Let me.."

"ZIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP! ! WITH EXTRA ZZZS AND IIS AND PPS!"

"but.."

"GIVE ME A Z! GIVE ME A I! GIVE ME A P! WHAT'S THAT SPELL? ! ZIP!"

"ok.. Zip to you too."

Crash and Eddie came along.

"hey you guys! Wanna play leapfrog?" Crash and Eddie said together.

"nooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Sid screamed.

Sid ran.

"what's up with him?" Crash asked.

"he thought you meant the other leapfrog game, not the normal game." Diana explained.

"what other… oh…" Eddie paused.

"umm… how about tag?"

"no thanks, I'm not thinking about playing games." Manny said as he walked away.

"ok.. Uh.. Where is Diego and Rebecca?"

"they went to 'hang out' with each other."

"what do you mean by… oh.."

"you know, we shouldn't talk about that. You already scared Sid, now about to scare me."

"well, not my fault he didn't like leapfrog."

"please.. Stop it with leap frog."

"want me to spy on Diego and Rebecca?"

"go for it."

Later that day.

Diana was drawing on a rock with a stick until…

"NEVER LET US GO SPYING AGAIN!" Crash yelled.

"what do you mean?" Diana asked.

"they were… having.. You know…" Eddie said.

"what?"

"they… you know… umm… let me give you a hint.. Mating season?"

"and they were going on it!"

"going on it?"

"that was… nasty!"

"don't ever let us spy on them!"

"well, that's your lesson, never spy on people."

"ever?"

"never."

"but it's fun."

"yeah, until you see someone 'having fun'"

"well, when you want us to spy on them, count us out."

"oh wow. You guys should've known that is what they were up to."

"huh?"

"I knew that would happen cause they both told us they wanted to be alone. And they said there would be a surprise in a couple of months."

"a birthday present?"

"no.."

"food supply?"

"no."

"the gingerbread man?"

"no"

"Santa?"

"yeah.. Wait, no!"

"a party?"

"well, I think there is one before the birth"

"aha! A dictionary!"

"NO! a baby!"

"a baby iguana?"

" no! a tiger cub!"

"ooh! Ooh! I got it! It's nothing isn't it? Ha ha! You think you can trick me! But ya can't! ha ha! You can't! ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"a newborn tiger cub!"

"oh…"

"it took you that long to figure it out?"

"what? We love to guess!"

"we knew it was a cub."

"did we?"

"I don't know Crash.."

"me neither'

"well, let's wait for a couple of months and see what it really is!"

"great idea, Eddie!"

Diana rolled her eyes. Peaches looked for someone to play with, Manny started playing with Peaches.

Diego and Rebecca came back, Diego smiled when he saw Manny playing with Peaches.

"just think about it.. A cub on the way.." Rebecca says.

"yeah, being parents." Diego responded.

"yeah. Parenthood."

"I never thought about this."

"me neither."

"well, now there is a chance for us to find out the secrets of parenthood"

Diana watched them, wondering what they were talking about.

"so is it a girl or boy?" Eddie ask.

"a boy!" Crash yelled out

"what are you guys talking about?" Diego asked.

"we saw you"

"did you have fun?"

"wait.. What?"

"Crash! Eddie!" Diana yelled.

"oh…"

"um… we gotta.."

"er.."

"go!"

Crash and Eddie ran.


	9. Roshan

Evening…

Diana walked into a forest, she saw a wolf nearby. The wolf walks up to her, growling. Diana backs away, the wolf started barking, Diana heard humans yelling. Three men saw Diana, and her birthmark on her arm.

One of them yelled in their language,

"it's the sign of the demon! Get her!"

"have her killed!" another one yelled.

Diana ran away from al three of them, she heard wolves barking. Diana was trapped, the three surrounded her.

"yeah.. We got you…" one of them said in their language.

Diana saw somethings on the ground, that looked like a ninja stars, she picked it up and threw it at the man.

Two of the men grabbed her arms.

"let me go! Let me go!" Diana yelled.

Another man jumped down and punched one of the men, kicked another. One of the men was about to hit him with his spear but Diana grabbed another of those ninja stars and threw it at the man. One man was running because he was afraid of Diana and the unknown man.

The unknown man looked at Diana.

"who are you?" he asked, in English.

"you speak English?" Diana asked, shocked.

"duh!"

"were did you learn that?"

"I don't really know, but somehow, I know."

"oh…"

Sid walks there, seeing the man and Diana, he starts to recognize the man."pinky!" Sid yelled.

"pinky?" the man said, confused.

"it's me! Sid!"

"Sid?"

"Sid, what are you doing here?" Diana asked.

"what are you doing with Pinky?"

"my name is Roshan."

"Roshan?"

"what's your name?"

"well…"

Diana, looked away, Sid looked at both of them, then he blurted out

"Diana! Tell him your name!"

"Diana, is it?"

"no.. it's uh…"

"Diana! Why did you say that!"

"I knew it! It is Diana"

"yes, it is, ok?"

"I never heard a name like that…"

"no, I'm not from a village."

"how did you know I was going to ask that?"

"I've heard it a lot."

"oh, sorry. Why don't you go to a village?""because I was raised by an saber, Rebecca, and I found out that this birthmark makes me some kind of demon."

Diana showed him the birthmark, Roshan takes a closer look at the birthmark. He looks at Diana, kinda laughing.

"that doesn't mean you're a demon! It' just a simple birthmark!" Roshan laughed.

"then why did they tried to kill me?"

"oh, in that village their leader said it does mean that you are a demon with that birthmark. I think it's ridiculous."

"yeah, it is."

"I never knew you had an birthmark!" Sid said suddenly.

"me neither.. I never seen that birthmark on my arm"

"you've got to be kidding me, how can you not see that?"

"you'll find out why."

"anyways, don't you think you might want to join a village?"

"I never really thought of that, I don't really think I should.."

They heard yelling, coming from Roshan's dad.

"I got to go, my dad's calling me."

Roshan looked at Diana.

"is it ok if you come?" he asked.

"well… ok, I'll come." Diana replied.

Diana and Roshan both walked into a village.


	10. be prepared

Months later…

"hey, Rebecca, when do you think the cub will be coming?" asked Diana.

"a few days, I guess.." Rebecca answered.

"do you have some kind of code that you and Diego have so he will know that it's coming?" Ellie asked.

"no, not really, I never thought of that."

Meanwhile

"I can't believe this Diego! You and… wow!" Sid exclaimed.

"I never thought of this before.. Being a dad.." Diego said

"well, can you figure out if the baby comes?" Manny asked

"I think. She'll just come up to me and say, 'aaah! The baby's coming!'"

"what if she doesn't say anything?"

"Sid, that's really strange of you to say. Of course she'll say something. Diego would hear her saying, "ow" or screaming." little Max said in his cute little voice.

"the baby came already?" Eddie asked

"no, stupid. That's Max" Crash said.

"he named it already? Without me?"

"Eddie, if he was born, then why is he talking instead of meowing?"

"oh… anyways… when is it coming?"

"a few days. It can happen anytime this week."

"well, you have got to be prepared." Buck says.

"yeah, before it might end up bad." Roshan says.

"it's good to see you, Pinky!"

"Sid, it's Roshan."

"ok, Roane."

"Roshan."

"Roseanne."

"Ros-han. Roshan."

"oh.. Ok, Roshan."

"good, you finally got it right."

"ok, Pinky."

"Roshan!"

"but I like calling you Pinky!"

"well… it's Roshan."

"oh, ok Roshan."

Diana walked towards Roshan, she's behind him, she smirked since she wanted to scare him.

"looks like there's company." Sid said.

Roshan looked behind him, and saw Diana and fell backwards, Oliver stood there laughing.

"told you he would fall!" Oliver said, laughing.

"what is he talking about?" Roshan asked.

"he made some kind of bet with Belle that you will fall backwards after seeing me." Diana replied.

"looks like he has a crush!" Oliver sang.

"no he doesn't, Oliver." Belle spoke.

"I've got to go before Belle and Oliver start a fight."

"worst of all, cat fight." Diego says.

"exactly."

Diana walked towards Belle and Oliver and told them to knock it off.

"Belle, you should know better than try to bet Oliver about that." Diana said.

"yeah, Belle! That wasn't nice!" Oliver yelled.

"that includes you, Oliver! Why did you make that kind of bet? What was it for anyways?"

"to see that if he's interested in you."

"um… no! he is not interested!"

"then why did he fall backwards?"

"that means nothing!"

"oh come on!"

"you shouldn't be worried about that, Oliver. What we should be worried about is when the new cub comes." Belle said silently.

"yeah, what are we going to do if the baby comes?" Max says.

"well… I don't know.."

Later on, Rebecca was just walking through a forest until she felt something.

What will happen?

Stay tuned, fine out what happens in the next chapter.


	11. AAAAAAAAAAAH! the cub is coming!

Rebecca looked around, to see if anyone was there.

"Diego? Diana? Oliver? Belle? Sid? Max? Manny? Ellie? Buck? Crash? Eddie? Anybody?" Rebecca yelled.

Rebecca looked around nervously.

"Diego?" Rebecca called.

Rebecca looked around, trembling, she suddenly falls on the ground.

Meanwhile…

"don't you think you should look for Rebecca just in case the baby comes?" Diana asks.

"maybe, I guess, but how could I be so worried when the baby could come in a couple of days?" Diego replied.

Diana sighed.

"fine, if you don't care that much about her, then I'll go check." Diana said.

"hey! Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa! Whoa! Are you saying that I don't care if the baby comes?" Diego asked, like if he was going to raise his voice.

"I guess.." Diana said.

"just to be clear, I do! Now if you excuse me, I'll go check."

Diego left to look for Rebecca, leaving Diana grinning.

"I knew that would work." Diana said grinning.

Diego looked around for Rebecca, he looked near the river, looked around every cave, almost everywhere except the forest.

"Rebecca?" he called.

"Diego?" Rebecca called back.

"where are you?"

"over here! Quick, come here! I think it's… aaah!"

"Rebecca!"

Diego ran towards the forest, looking for Rebecca. He kept yelling her name, looking for her.

"where are you?" Diego yelled.

"over here!" Rebecca yelled.

Diego saw Rebecca and ran towards her.

"are you ok?" Diego asked.

"am I ok? Does it look like I'm ok?" Rebecca asked.

"I see the mood swings had kicked in.."

"I don't have mood swings! The only thing that's kicking is the cub!"

Diego tried to calm her down.

"just take a deep breath…" Diego says softly and calmly.

"how could you know how to handle this…" Rebecca asks but was cut off.

"when Ellie was giving birth I helped her while Manny was defending Ellie from the dinosaurs."

"dinosaurs? How could there be…"

Diana ran into the situation with Max.

"what's going on?" Max asks.

"she's about to have the baby." Diego responded.

"ok, first thing is that we've got to get some hot water…"

"how?"

"um…"

"oh yeah, getting some lava…"

"wait.. We don't need hot water, we need warm water.

"oh I know how!"

Little Max ran towards the river and…

"not like that!" Diana yelled.

"um… then…" how? Max asked.

"I don't know!"

Diana and Max ran to look for warm water and they saw it.

"warm enough?" Max asks.

"yes, lets go back!" Diana said running with Max.

I need you to vote, girl or boy? I've got to go now, so bye!


	12. Annabelle and Aaron

Few hours later..

"ok, just a few more…" Diana said, softly.

"hold on, I'm going to go get.." Diego was cut off when he heard a young cub cry. (guess what? It's here!) Diego looked behind him, seeing a beautiful twins., Diana was holding them,

"it's a girl and a boy." Diana says, smiling.

Diego took a closer look at the new cubs. The newborn female cub had Diego's eyes, and the cub's fur were just like Rebecca's. The male cub had Rebecca's eyes, Rebecca's fur, Diego's smile. Diego looked up at Rebecca and smiled. Rebecca smiled back.

"She has your eyes." Rebecca said, smiling, looking at the newborn cub (the female cub)

Diana smiled, so did Max. Sid ran towards them.

"I got the water!" Sid yelled.

"Sid, your too late." Manny said.

Diana placed the cubs next to Rebecca and Diego, and smiled. Sid sniffed.

"he's all grown up now.**" Sid sniffed.**

"**I doubt this day would happen to you." Manny snickered.**

"**ha ha. Very funny." **

**Buck came with Crash, Eddie, Ellie, and Peaches.**

"**what happened?" Ellie asked.**

"**Rebecca gave birth." Diana spoke up.**

"**what are you going name them?" Eddie asks.**

"**oh.. Um.. " Rebecca paused.**

"**you never thought of one, did you?" Diana said, kind of laughing.**

"**yeah we did! Um.. We just need to.." Diego paused.**

"**how about.. Annabelle and Aaron?" Diana suggested.**

"**not bad, how did you get those names?" Crash asked.**

"**I don't know.. I thought of it."**

"**those names will do. Annabelle and Aaron." **

**They all agreed. Diana picked up Aaron, smiling, her smile made Aaron smiled.**

"**he's so cute!" Diana said, excited and smiling. She looked at Aaron as she held him in her arms. Aaron smiled just like how Diego smiles. Diana pets Aaron's soft fur, then places Aaron back to Rebecca.**

**Rebecca starts to clean Aaron and Annabelle. Diana walks towards a river, meeting up with Roshan.**

"**hey, what happened?" Roshan asked.**

"**Rebecca had the cubs." Diana answered.**

"**well, what did she named the cubs?"**

"**Aaron and Annabelle." Diana smiled as she says those names.**

"**wow, what have I been missing?"**

"**oh, you missed the day we met Ellie. Crash, and Eddie. You missed the time Diego was about to leave but then I found three eggs. Ellie was pregnant, Manny was over-reacting. Then we went to this place called dinotopia. Then…" Sid said as he walks along them. He was cut off by Roshan.**

"**ok, ok, I see that I missed mostly everything." Roshan says.**

"**but you won't miss this, come on." Diana says as she grabbed his hand towards the cubs, Diego, and Rebecca. Diana held Annabelle and looked at Roshan in his eyes.**

"**this is Annabelle." Diana says, smiling. Diana gave Annabelle to Roshan, Roshan looked into Annabelle's eyes, looked at Diego and shows a bright smile.**

"**she has your eyes." Roshan says.**

**Diana picked up Annabelle from Roshan and placed her near Rebecca. **

"**they are adorable" Roshan says again.**

"**thanks." Diego says.**

"**they both resembles you and Rebecca." Diana says.**

**Diego smiled while looking at Annabelle and Aaron.**

**Diana heard Belle calling her, she and Roshan ran towards them, Belle and Oliver were in big trouble.**

"**DIANA!" Belle yelled.**

"**DIANA!" Oliver shouted.**

"**HELP!" they both screamed.**

**Find out what happens in the next chapter.**


	13. Tomas

A man was strangling Belle so hard that Belle cried,

"LET ME GO! Leave us alone! Get away! AAAH! Stop that! AAAAAAAHH!"

"Diana is a human, she killed a human once, when she gets here, you'll be in big trouble!" Oliver yelled.

Diana and Roshan saw what was happening, before they could do anything the man threw Belle on the ground and kicked Oliver, then another man came by.

"hey you." the man said, holding the other man's horse with the vine.

The man looked at him with both of his blue eyes.

"isn't this your horse?" he said again.

"no.. no… no no no no, Tomas, don't…" the man said.

Tomas kicked the horse into running away, the horse ran far away from the man.

"NO NO NO WAIT! STOP!" the man cried.

They all stared at him. Belle stared at Tomas, Oliver was staring at Tomas, Diana and Roshan were also staring at him when Tomas fell into a hole.

"WHOA!" Tomas yelled.

Belle and Oliver ran to help Tomas up. Oliver grabbed a rotten vine he found a few months ago, Belle found a vine that was nice and green and it was perfectly tight.

"hold on to this!" Belle yelled as she threw the vine inside. Tomas was struggling to get out.

Diana pretended that she didn't see any of that, she walked towards them.

"what are you cubs doing?" Diana asked.

"we are trying to get the funny man out of the hole" Oliver responded.

Diana scoffed.

"trying to get the funny man out of the hole.. Well that's what I haven't heard before." Diana says.

"whoa!" Tomas yelled again.

Diana gasped.

"uh.. Uh.. Don't worry down there, we'll get you out, hold on!" Diana yelled.

Roshan ran to help, then a few minutes later, they got Tomas out.

"Diana? Little Ayianna?" Tomas says, sounding like he reconizes her.

"how did you know my name?" Diana asks.

Tomas was laughing nervously then Diana dropped the vine.

"WHOA!" Tomas yelled.

Diana laughed and walked away.

"and that's why Rebecca says she'll never get married." Belle mumbled to Oliver.

I gtg, BBL.


	14. flashback

_flashbacks…._

_Rebecca and Diego where talking about random things. They where laughing at all the jokes they made, until they ended up flirting… (this might be the reason how Max was born…)_

"_if Soto catches us, he'll kill us both." Rebecca says._

"_don't worry, Rebecca. It's just one time, ok? It's not like he's going to pop out of nowhere." Diego said that carelessly. They walked together in the forest., alone, just them… alone… no one around.. Alone… the only.. You get the point. Diego had a feeling… then he asked Rebecca_

"_so.. Um.. What do you want to do here?"_

"_I don't really know.. Just walk and talk?" Rebecca replied._

"_I was think something else.." _

_Diego smiled, so did Rebecca. They walked back to the pack, Diego was looking at the other females until Rebecca spoke,_

"_do any of them interest you?"_

"_no, not really. I'm more interested in a certain person that is talking to me.." Diego smirked._

_Rebecca smiled, but then thought of Soto, then said to Diego._

"_but she's already mates with the leader."_

"_but the leader doesn't care much about her."_

_Rebecca sighed, then looked at Diego, then walked with him alone in the forest._

_And guess what they did… yup, you guessed it right, they mated. _

_Months later…_

_Soto paced furiously, since his son looks more like Diego than him. Rebecca stands nervously next to her newborn son, Max. Diego whispered to Rebecca,_

"_don't worry, I'll try to convince him."_

"_but how? He is very angry, he might not believe you." Rebecca whispered back._

"_everything will be fine. Trust me."_

_Soto looked at both of them._

"_can either of you guys explain to me what happened." Soto asked, furious._

_Diego looked at Soto, looking innocent._

"_what are you talking about?" Diego says, innocently._

"_you guys mated, didn't you!" Soto yelled._

"_of course not! Why would you think that!"_

"_well, look at the cub!"_

"_let me explain, sometimes these happens. We're brothers you know, you don't actually think I would betray you by mating with your beautiful mate._

_Rebecca thought to herself: "we're doomed." and she looked at Max's emerald eyes. _

"_well, I suppose that is right.." Soto says, calmly._

"_exactly. Why would you think I would betray you like that?" Rebecca asks._

"_I got jealous.. I have to admit… you have been hanging out with him too much."_

"_but you hang out with Amber almost everyday. Isn't that the same? So you expect me to think you mated with Amber and when Amber gives birth, would you expect me to accuse you of mating with Amber?" _

"_well… no.."_

_Btw, Soto did mated with Amber. =P but Amber didn't gave birth. Awkward… _

_Soto left them alone with Max. _

"_wow… you are good…" Rebecca spoke, shocked._

"_see? I told you to trust me." Diego smirked._

_Oscar came along and walked up to Diego._

"_I knew you did mate with Rebecca.. But I can't talks about right now, Soto wants to talk to you." Oscar says._

"_yeah, Soto wants to talk to you, badly!" Zeke says like he was crazy as usual. _

_Diego walked towards Soto._

"_we know you did mate with him." Oscar says._

"_next time, mate with me!" Zeke insanely shouted._

_Rebecca just slapped Zeke and walked away with Max._

"_ow!" Zeke cried._

"_told you. She might like Diego.." Oscar says._

"_like as a friend?"_

"_no, you big, stupid, crazy dumb weasel! As in, like like. Love!"_

"_oh…"_

_Oscar walked away._

"_big, stupid, crazy dumb weasel?" Zeke asks himself._


	15. Accidents happens

Few hours later…

"Diana.." Belle spoke up

"no! Belle, you can't make me go to that tribe!" Diana yelled.

"come on, Diana! You have to!"

"come on, Diana, it can't be that bad." Sid says.

"yeah, Diana, nothing can go wrong. Oops, I meant Ayianna." Diego snickered.

"real nice, Diego. Real nice."

"yeah, but, who cares, you can't just survive without a tribe."

"hey, mind if I try to speak her language again?"

"if you want your head cut off, then ok." Manny joked.

"come on! It was an accident! Right now, I will get it right."

Sid said something to Diana that made her slap him and chase him with a spear.

"Aaaaaaaah! WHAT DID I SAY?" Sid screamed.

"um… where did she get that spear?" Diego asks.

"um… you know humans, they have secret things kept in secret places full of secrets." Manny says.

"ok…" Belle and Oliver said together.

"so…"

"ok?"

"and…"

"who?"

"what?"

"where?"

"how?"

"why?"

"this is confusing.."

"I know."

"anyways.."

"I've got to go back and check on Rebecca and the twins."

Diego walked away from all of them.

"which reminds me… I've got to check on Peaches and Ellie."

Manny left also.

"which reminds me… I've got to watch you!"

Oliver stares at Belle. Belle slapped him.

"not in a million years."

Belle walked away.

"not even if we're going extinct?" Oliver asked.

Later…..

"LET ME GO, ROSHAN!" Diana screamed.

"relax! It isn't going to be that bad." Sid says softly,

"one more time you say that and I'll.."

"Diana, you have to go into that tribe!" Roshan yelled.

"make me!"

Diana kicked Roshan and started running. Roshan chased after her.

"get back here!" Roshan yelled.

"no!" Diana said, running.

Roshan caught up to her and grabbed her.

"AAH! Let me go!" Diana screamed.

Diana screamed while she kicked him.

"Diana, quit it!" Roshan complained.

They both suddenly tripped over something.

I gtg, find out what happens next.


	16. Accidents happens continued

So, they tripped and fell, blah blah blah, this happened… then… omg, this is getting me freaked out cause Diana is my real name! oh well, at least it's not really me! =P

Anyways… how do I say this… um… I'm freaked out… but it's not me, haha! So then I'll say it! Both of their lips touched each others. WHY DID I DO THAT? At least it isn't me… anyways…. Diana was shocked, Roshan was too. Diana stared at him, he stared at her.

"why did you do that?" Diana screamed.

"me? Your blaming me? You're the one who kicked me!" Roshan yelled.

"well you shouldn't had grabbed me like that!"

"well you shouldn't had ran away!"

"well you shouldn't had tried to force me to go!"

They argued.. And argued… until…

"what is going on here?" Manny raised his voice.

Diana and Roshan both looked at him.

"um… what are you doing?" Manny asked.

"this isn't what it looks like!" Diana spoke up.

"she kicked me!" Roshan yelled.

"he grabbed me!"

"she ran away!"

"he was forcing me to go to this village!"

"that's enough!"

"but she…"

"but he.."

"knock it off!"

There was silence.. Until Diana pushed Roshan off of her.

"get off of me!" Diana shouted.

"hey, have you noticed? She didn't push you off until now.." Manny says.

"that doesn't mean anything!"

"oh yeah. I believe you."

"don't use that tone!"

"what tone?"

"the sarcastic thingy!"

"I'm not using a tone."

"yeah you are! Now your using the denying tone!"

"well you used the denying tone when I said that you didn't push him off until now."

"no I didn't!"

"yes you did."

"no… I… didn't!"

"yes you did." Roshan spoke.

Diana looked at Roshan for a little while then looked down at the ground, the ran.

Later on…

Diana paced around in the cave, she started running deeper into the cave, she looked at some cave paintings that were there. She sat next to the cave painting, and then slowly falls asleep, when a tear rolls down her face. (… ok… a tear… weird… but… whatever. Back to the story)

Meanwhile….

"what did you just do?" Manny asked.

"nothing! She just ran!" Roshan replied.

"go find her, maybe she needs a little… comfort?"

"yeah, if I am willing to be kicked again, fall down again, and then something happened that's really strange, then get blamed for again, then I will."

"Pinky…"

"stop calling me pinky."

"too bad, I'm calling you Pinky."

"what gives you the idea to call me pinky?"

"I won't stop until you find her."

"fine! I will!"

Btw, I gtg, Diana gets a dream, find out what it is about, or guess.


	17. the dream of the past

In the dream…

Diana was running in the forest, when she got out of the forest, she saw the same dream as she usually dreamt about. She saw a baby, Rebecca, and Max. then, she saw Diego coming along. Diana was surprised, she never dreamt of anyone being there. All she dreamt about was a baby, a mother, mother's best friend, two little girls and one boy. The dream starts to fade away. She thought it was over, but it wasn't. Diana saw a young cub, crying. The cub was crying for help. He didn't know where his parents were. He was yelling,

"mom? Dad? Where are you? Mom? Dad? Where are you?"

Diana walked further, when she saw two dead sabers, she backed away. She saw the cub again, he was crying.

"mom? Dad? What happened?" the cub cried.

Diana felt terrible for the cub. She bent down and looked at the cub.

"what happened?" asked the cub.

A tear rolled down Diana's face.

"I don't know.." Diana whispered.

Diana held the cub while he cries. Diana looked at the cub again, she suddenly remembers him.

She asked the cub, "what is your name?"

the cub responded, "my name is.." then the dream started to fade.

Diana saw mammoths this time. A family of mammoths. Two grown mammoths and one young mammoth. Diana was hiding behind a tree, watching, then saw a group of humans, attacking the family. Diana stood there as the humans attack them. She was watching, the baby mammoth was killed, Diana gasped as she watched the calf was killed, and the female mammoth was killed too. She heard the mammoth cried,

"no!"

Diana recognized the voice.

"isn't that.."

The dream fades again.

Diana sees a young sloth. He was picked on by other sloths.

"hey stop that!" the young sloth yelled.

"make me!" another sloth shouted.

"I'm telling Uncle Fungus!"

"oh what does he care? You're too ugly to be loved!"

The other sloths laughed.

Diana was watching, the young sloth was alone. He said,

"doesn't anyone love me? Is there anyone who cares about Si…"

The dream fades away again.

"wasn't that sloth… hey.. Each time I try to remember who were they, the dream fades! Why?" Diana thought. Then she saw snow and a calf. The calf was looking for her mom and dad, then she got close to a tree, a possum looked at her, so did the twins.

Diana looked at the possum twins and the young mammoth.

"aren't they…" the dream fades again.

"stop fading!"

Diana was falling down towards a waterfall while the humans threw all babies with birthmarks into the water. Diana was screaming, then she woke up. She looked around the cave.

"oh, it was just a dream, but… that was.. Strange…"

Diana suddenly stood up, she ran deeper in the cave, saw all kinds of cave paintings. Then saw the cave painting that matches her dream, then another, it all matches her dream. Then she looked around, something that is too sad to know, it matches the ending dream. Humans were throwing each baby with a birthmark into the waterfall,

"I thought it was only a dream!" Diana thought.

"how could this be possibly real?"

Diana was backing away, then bumped into someone. It was Roshan.

"what are you doing here?" Diana asked.

"looking for you." Roshan responded.

"why?"

"well…"

Roshan saw the cave painting.

"what is that?" he asked.

Diana looked at the cave painting, then at Roshan.

"which tribe did this?" she asked.

"I don't know. Lets get out of the cave."

Roshan and Diana walked out of the cave.


	18. confrontation

Diana looked nervously. She didn't know what to think. Was the dreams real? What do they mean? Diana paced, until Diego came.

"what's wrong, Diana?" he asked.

"er… nothing.. Really.." Diana responded.

"are you sure?"

Diana nods, then gets a flashback of on of her dreams, Diana said silently,

"I had a dream.."

"what would that be?" Diego asked.

"the first dream… well.. It was the same.. But I saw you, Rebecca, and Max, near the baby I saw in every dream I usually have. The second dream, I saw a young cub, he reminded of.. Well… he was crying. Looking for his mother… and father.. I saw two sabers dead… I bent down. He was about to tell me his name, until the dream faded. The young cub reminded me of…"

Diana looked at Diego, into his eyes. She imagined a picture of the cub. Then asked him,

"what happened when you were a cub?"

There was silence. Diego remembered that the day his parents died. He had a flashback. Then he looked at Diana. Diana says,

"you were that cub, weren't you?"

Diego stayed silent. For a moment, they were both quiet. Then Diego says,

"I can't say that I'm not.."

Diana stared at him. Feeling bad for his parents' death.

"were there any other dreams?" Diego asked.

Diana nodded.

"the third dream, I saw three mammoths.. They were a family.. But then, there were humans. The humans were attacking the family. Only the male mammoth survived. The calf and the mother died.. Then the mammoth was alone. Just when I tried to figure out what his name was, the dream faded again." Diana continued.

"that sounds like Manny's story." Diego says,

"what story?"

"he had lost his family, I think it was like that. A group of humans killed his mate and calf. But he survived and was the only one who survived. Ask Manny about that."

Later that day…

Diana looked at Diego, feeling nervous.

"why are you nervous?" he asked.

Diana sighed. "don't know…" she says.

Diego saw Manny, not to far from them. Diego looked at Diana, saying,

"there he is. He's not to far from us, maybe you can go and speak to him."

"I don't know about this… what if…"

"hey you guys, what's going on?" Manny asked.

"oh.. Um… nothing…"

"Diana…"

"ok.. Ok… well… did anything happened to you before? Like… a loss of a family? Or have you ever been attacked by humans?"

"what are you talking about?"

"I… I had a dream.."

"she saw three mammoths in her dream."

"the mother and the calf died."

Manny stared at both of them. He was speechless.

"you guys are kidding, right?" he says.

"no. we're not." Diego says.

To be continued… (I've gtg, sorry..)


	19. confrontation 2

"you guys, stop messing with me." Manny spoke.

"we're not lying." Diego says.

"if I was, then why aren't I smiling?" Diana asked.

"humans are hard to find out if they're lying or not"

"hey!"

"Manny, you have to listen!"

Few hours later of explaining…

Manny faints.

"you see what you did?" Diego yelled.

"me? You were the one talking!" Diana shouted.

"well, what are we going to do now?"

Peaches walked towards them, looking at Manny.

"daddy?" Peaches says, Manny woke up.

"Peaches?" Manny says.

Diana just walked away. Really slowly.

"I'm just going to.. Uh… walk away.." Diana says.

Annabelle and Aaron stared at Diana. Diana stared at them.

"uh… Diana?" Rebecca says.

"yeah?" Diana asks.

"what are you doing?"

"having a staring contest with your kids."

Diana blinked, both Annabelle and Aaron pointed at Diana, trying to say,

"SHE BLINKED!"

"aww! I lost!" Diana says.

Rebecca looked at all three of them.

"is it just me or have you gotten more immature?" Rebecca asks.

"I don't know…" Diana says.

"shouldn't they be asleep by now? It's past their bed time."

"is it just me or have you gotten more responsible?"

"a mother is suppose to be responsible, or else…"

Rebecca points to the vulture.

"that happens." Rebecca says.

"oh… um… ok… those that usually happen?"

"that a irresonsible mother gets too lazy to take care of her child and

Then loses it and the child gets eaten? I don't really know."

"I bet if I had to be a mother, just for one second, that would

Happen." Diana points to pieces of bones.

"don't try to scare Annabelle and Aaron."

"I'm not."

Annabelle and Aaron fell asleep very fast.

"that was quick…"

"saber-tooth cubs sleep fast as soon as they are bored."

"have you gotten smarter?"

"…"

"do mothers get to be smarter to? Cool!"

Crash and Eddie came out of nowhere.

"really? If I became a mother, I would be smart? Cool!" Crash

Says. Really excited.

"don't be stupid, only girls have to be mothers" Eddie says.

"aww! Girls get all the luck!"

Diana rolled her eyes.


End file.
